


The Chatroom Where it Happens

by faeyja



Series: Revolution IS Messy.. [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: DysFUNctional families, F/F, F/M, M/M, MEMES SO MANY MEMES, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Thomas Jefferson does not know how to Dad, chatroom fic, gay 2 the max, i cant believe i wrote this, welcome to sin town, yikes patsy and her dad are not good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyja/pseuds/faeyja
Summary: jefferdone: ha that reminds me of that time pop said he was going to the store to get me ginger ale when i was sickjefferdone: then he bought a plane ticket to france and up and went to parisjefferdone: then i had to chase after him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic places them all from about ages 14-18? NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE BUT WHOOPS.  
> Patsy deserves love, help her.
> 
>  
> 
> Philip Hamilton- phillycheesesteak  
> Martha “Patsy” Jefferson- jefferdone  
> Angelica Hamilton- piewoman89   
> Theodosia Burr Jr.: silkayy  
> Sybil Ludington: shadowbronco  
> John Payne Todd Madison- emoroadshow  
> William Mulligan: queenelsayas  
> Georges Washington de Lafayette: reallifeflynnryder  
> Virginie Lafayette: saturnsrings  
> Francis Laurens: weedweedweed  
> Sarah Louisa Jay: purplerain  
> Jane Jefferson: cupcakebaby75  
> Alexander Hamilton Jr.: hamiltonsquared

jefferdone opened a chatroom.

jefferdone named the chatroom “Patsy’s Home for Political Kids”.

jefferdone added phillycheesesteak, piewoman89, silkayy, shadowbronco, emoroadshow, queenelsayas, reallifeflynnryder, saturnsrings, weedweedweed, purplerain, hamiltonsquared and cupcakebaby75 to the group.

jefferdone: this felt essential.

shadowbronco: this sounds gay.

shadowbronco: im in

jefferdone: yknow i decided that us kids go through so much shit. we deserve a place to speak of our struggles.

queenelsayas: my dad isn’t a politician though?

jefferdone: we aint making accommodations for you, mulligan.

weedweedweed: this is odd.

weedweedweed: patsy, u usually don’t socialize. what up?

jefferdone: i cant make friends without being accused of oddness?

jefferdone: im hurt.

silkayy: shes right though, pat.

silkayy: you hate half of the people here. ‘what up’?

weedweedweed: dont patronize me

jefferdone: sigh

jefferdone: okay fine, im just bored. and i want people to talk to me. happy?

shadowbronco: Extremely!

reallifeflynnryder: now what is it you want to talk about?

phillycheasesteak: heyyyy georges!

emoroadshow: we could talk about how pretentious ur user is, “flynn rider” XD

reallifeflynnryder: it’s not pretentious! let’s not talk about that.

piewoman89: lol u right! we should talk about how madison just used XD

constantpayne: shut up, hamilton. and dont call me madison. how about we talk about how many Ys Philip used when sayin hi to georges.

hamiltonsqaured: ooh shit

phillycheesesteak: great entrance, bro.

phillycheesesteak: besides, i don’t know what you mean?

weedweedweed: oh, phil. you poor sweet summer child.

phillycheesesteak: wait, are you suggesting??

reallifeflynnryder: a man can say heyyyy to their friend without implying romantic interest, hm?

phillycheesesteak: oh.

purplerain: im shitting myself

purplerain: nto really sure why i was added, but im glad i was

jefferdone: nto

purplerain: HUSH

queenelsayas: god this groupchat is already a meme.

cupcakebaby75: not that that’s a bad thing

reallifeflynnryder: just like how a man saying heyyyy isn’t a bad thing!!!!!!!

emoroadshow: georges youre practically dripping no homo

reallifeflynnryder: what is no homo?

shadowbronco: FUCK oh my god

cupcakebaby75: no homo is trying to brush off obvious homoerotic feelings.

reallifeflynnryder: oh. then yes! no homo!

jefferdone: im wheezgifn

purplerain: i, too, am “wheezgifn”

queenelsayes: ROASTED

jefferdone: don’t insult me in my own home.

purplerain: consider it payback

saturnsrings: wait, is this a place to complain?

saturnsrings: because if so i want to complain about my father and thomas jefferson.

cupcakebaby75: oh god please do

jefferdone: what did pops do this time oh shittles

emoroadshow: wut r shittles

jefferdone: distressed skittles.

emoroadshow: da hell?

queenelsayas: da hell?

weedweedweed: da hell?

shadowbronco: da hell?

silkayy: da hell?

purplerain: da hell?

emoroadshow: shut up. let saturn continue

saturnsrings: thank you, john.

saturnsrings: anyways jefferson and my dad are downstairs and theyre talking really loudly.

saturnsrings: all ive picked up (since the walls muffle) is jefferson saying “oh, gilbert, ur such a card!! <3”

Silkayy: tag urself im the heart

cupcakebaby75: that weasel! He said he was going to get me skittles!

shadowbronco: *shittles

jefferdone: ha that reminds me of that time pop said he was going to the store to get me ginger ale when i was sick

jefferdone: then he bought a plane ticket to france and up and went to paris

jefferdone: then i had to chase after him

cupcakebaby75: patsy, are you crying? Im hearing crying!!

piewoman89: yikes the jefferson family is dysfunctional

jefferdone: but we have a good time killing eachother

cupcakebaby75: was that song lyrics? I feel like those were song lyrics.

cupcakebaby75: besides, we arent dysfunctional!

cupcakebaby75: dad is just.. Different

piewoman89: well the jeffersons arent as crazy as the hamiltons

silkayy: woah i wasnt aware this was a competition. if it is, my dad is weirder than y’alls

reallifeflynnryder: virginie’s and i’s dad is the fucknut here

weedweedweed: my dad is shittier lol

saturnsrings: oh shit, i think my dad heard me laughing

saturnsrings: gtg gtg gtg gtg

emoroadshow: same. Ill talk to yall u fuqers tomorrow. 

cupcake75: yeah, me too. i gotta find patsy!!

queenelsayas: goodnight, memers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that all in one go and I regret it.


End file.
